Total Overdose: The Final Showdown
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: This picks up where Total Overdose left off. Ram, Angel, and Tommy set out to take down Papa Muerte.


Total Overdose: The Real Conclusion

Total Overdose: The Real Conclusion

Prologue:

As Ram and Angel were riding off on the bike that Ram commandeered to chase down the engine car that Johnson used to escape, Johnson's hat and something else fell right on the edge of the broken tracks. Then they heard something ring and rode back to where Johnson's hat is and the object turned out to be a cell phone. Ram picked up the phone and the person asked "Hello, may I please speak to Agent Johnson?" and Ram replied "I'm sorry, he's a little burned right now. Now's not a good time. May I ask who's calling?". The caller responded "This is Papa Muerte. Tell Johnson that I need to know if the drugs and weapons are successfully being transported to the area of my estate and if the gringo is dead.". Ram responded "Actually, Johnson really can't come to the phone, he's a little dead.". Papa Muerte, surprised, responded "Que?! Who is this?", "This is the gringo." said Ram. "I swear, I'll send my men after you, your brother, and that pretty girl. I'll kill you for all the shit you did! You're dead!". exclaimed Papa Muerte. Ram hung up the phone with a surprised look on his face. "Ramiro, who was that?" asked Angel. Ram replied "That… was Papa Muerte." and suddenly Angel got the same surprised reaction as well.

Later on, after Ram and Angel got back to her apartment, Ram called Tommy and told him about the phone call. "You're serious?! He exists? I knew it all along, bro." said Tommy. Ram replied "He said he's going after me, you, and Angel. I think I need some more help than before. How's your leg?". Tommy said "It's almost at 100. It's at the point where I can finally take off the cast. Besides the doctors said it would take a couple of weeks since the explosion.".

"Great, tomorrow, meet me somewhere in Los Toros. I'll call you to tell you where. I have a plan. We'll need some serious backup though. Have Trust send in some DEA agents for backup. I have a feeling that Papa Muerte will send some guys after us." said Ram.

"I want you two to find this so called Gringo Loco and bring him to me.", said Papa Muerte, sitting in his office desk demanding services from his two main assassins, Senor Martinez and Senor Diaz, to send some assassins after the trio. "Okay, boss, we'll find him, his brother, and his girlfriend, if all fails with Lopez and Sosa and their men." said Martinez. Diaz asked "Should we kill him?". Papa Muerte replied "No, kill them only if they try anything stupid."

Chapter 1

Back at Angel's apartment, Ram and Angel were talking about the plan for the following day. Ram had the plan all figured out, "It turns out that Papa Muerte was the mastermind behind everything all along. Johnson may have killed my dad, but he was working for him. I got a plan. You, me, and Tommy, are all going to take him down once and for all."

"Ay Ramiro. Are you sure about this? Think about all the stuff you went through lately. I'm surprised you're not dead. First, Cesar Morales, then Elvez Gonzales, then General Montanez, then Agent Johnson, now Papa Muerte?" said Angel, all of a sudden concerned.

"Relax, baby. I got out of there alive. And besides, you are going to help me and Tommy out. It's not like you haven't been in anything like this before.", said Ram, being all confident.

"Okay, I'll do it. This will be my big break. I worked undercover as Cesar Morales' chauffeur for too long. It's time I do something MUCH bigger." said Angel.

The next day, Angel and Ram were waiting for Tommy at El Macho Bar, with the Virgilios guarding the place. Suddenly, the phone Ram had rings and it's Tommy. "Hello?".

"Ram, where are you?" asked Tommy. "I'm at El Macho Bar. Meet me and Angel over at the docks."

Later, at the Puerto de Los Toros. "Tommy, what's up? Got any of the files Johnson hid away?" said Ram.

"Yes, it appears that he is located somewhere in Tijuana. Outside of Los Toros. He even has a big drug lab somewhere, but it's used as a front. It seems Johnson kept it a secret all along."

Suddenly, a few nice black cars show up, out come these men, sporting sunglasses, suits and carrying Desert Eagles and Colt Magnums, along with several other assassins popping up, wielding shotguns and assault rifles. "Which one of you is El Gringo Loco?" asked one hitman.

"Who wants to know?" replied Ram. "Feisty, isn't he?" said the hitman. "All 3 of you, you're coming with us."

"Bullshit I am. Who the hell are you?" said Ram.

"We are associates of Papa Muerte." said the other hitman. "I am Sosa, and he is Lopez. Our boss would like to have a word with you."

"Bro, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed." said Tommy. "Relax bro, we got this under control." said Ram to Tommy's ear.

Lopez, getting straight to business, "Look, we don't have all day. Come with us. Papa Muerte needs to talk to you."

Ram, coming off all sly, "Oh yeah, well tell him that he should come to me." and then pops out his dual 9mm and shoots a couple of assassins first.

"Shit! God damn it, Ram!" exclaimed Tommy. A big shootout escalates. Tommy starts shooting. One assassin goes behind Angel but she defends herself by using some Judo arm throw then pulls out her gun. "Drop it!" she told the hitman.

A few other hitmen come out of nowhere, but the trio got them. Then Sosa and Lopez pulled out their guns and come behind Tommy and Ram, attempting to shoot them in their heads at point blank range, but then Angel comes and surprises the two by shooting at both the two hitmen that Muerte sent after them. Lying on their backs, but down to their last breaths, they gave the three the information they needed.

"Where is Papa Muerte located?" asked Tommy.

"He's… located somewhere near Tijuana. He also has a major… drug lab, but a front is being used for it. It's an office building, but inside, you'll find some floors being used for cocaine and heroin." said Sosa, trying to fight the pressure from his gunshot wounds.

"That's good enough for us." said Ram, then gets his 9mm pistols and shoots both of them in the head, and picked up their guns. "Hey, now these I like. Bro, what are you doing?"

"I'm contacting Trust. I need for him to send some DEA agents to go and bust Papa Muerte's drug lab. The three of us are going to take down Papa Muerte ourselves." said Tommy. "Commander Trust, this is Agent Cruz. Listen, I need for you to send some agents down here. We finally got a clue as to where Papa Muerte is located."

"We?!", said Trust. "Who are you with?"

"I'm with my brother and his girl, that female cop I told you about." said Tommy.

"Your brother? Can he be trusted? I mean, I understand that you finally got the clues as to finding Papa Muerte, and I know your idiot brother saved us, but do you even know what you are doing?" said Trust.

"Relax, everything is okay." said Tommy. "I need those agents down here ASAP to help us take down his drug lab, as well as taking him down. Keep in touch, okay?"

Ram, coming up with some more ideas as to take down Papa Muerte, thought of something better. "You know, bro, having those DEA agents is fine and all, but I thought of something MUCH better."

Chapter 2

The following day, the three went to Marco's junkyard. "Ah, Ramiro, Tommy, Angel, what brings you three to my neck of the woods? No, don't say it, you need some extra artillery?"

Ram retorted, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm thinking of a way to go to Papa Muerte's mansion. Do you still have that plane?"

Marco replied, "Papa Muerte? He's real, amigo? Anyway, I can't do that, the plane is still a little damaged from some the gunfire it took that time we went to the jungle. But I could interest you in some explosives, like this." He presents a pinata. "You're joking, right? Are you high or something?" said Ram, giving Marco a weird look.

Marco replied, "Didn't anyone ever tell it's the inside that matters, amigo? Inside, there are some explosives. Once people go near it, they'll go sky high, and here is this." He hands Ram a gun that's gold. "This is a sure guarantee that nobody will be getting up after one shot from this baby.". " Duh! I have used this before, you just didn't know. You better give one to Tommy and one to Angel." said Ram.

"Thanks for the supplies, you're our backup if anything goes in wrong. Keep in touch." said Tommy.

"Gracias, amigos." said Marco.

Later on, the three are driving around with a map, trying to figure out where they should go first. Angel thought of a perfect idea, "Why don't we bust his lab first, then bust his mansion afterwards?". Ram replied "Do you even know which building is his lab?".

"Seriously, Ramiro. After working undercover with Morales for a while, I had to drive him to the lab once, seeing as he did business with Papa Muerte a few times." said Angel.

"Did you ever see what he looks like?" asked Tommy.

"No, Tomas. Cesar always asked his men, and me, to stay outside on guard. Even when I had to drive Morales to his mansion." Angel replied.

The three arrived at the building, which looked like it could be a bank. They walk into the lobby and find a few guards hanging around.

"Jeez, I never thought that this guy was THAT loaded." said Ram.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" said a guard.

"We're your worst nightmare, pendejo!", Ram got his twin Desert Eagles out and blasted the guard right there, and the next thing you know, all hell broke loose.

"Jesus Christ, Ram! Is there anything you WOULDN'T shoot?" said Tommy.

"Cruz, Cruz, are you there?" asked Commander Trust.

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up?" said Tommy.

"I just sent more DEA agents your way. They need to know where you guys are." said Trust.

"There's a five story building in Tijuana with a pickup truck in front, that's where we are. Tell them to hurry, we need help, pronto!" said Tommy.

Three more guys came out and Angel laid waste to them with her .44 Magnum. One guy came up behind her with a SPAS-12 shotgun, but she quickly turned around, dodged his shot, and gave him a shot to the head. "Whew! That was close!" she said. Another guy with an M4 Carbine came behind Tommy and Ram. "Guys, watch out!" she yelled, and shot the guy with her Magnum.

"Man, no wonder her name is Angel." said Tommy. "Yeah, she is the Angel of DEATH!", said Ram. "Cut the wisecracks, you two, vaminos!" said Angel.

As they shot up a few floors, the DEA agents had arrived. They were led by Agent Hill. "Cruz, we're here." said Agent Hill, to let Tommy know that they have arrived. Tommy talked into his earpiece, "Hill, I need you to do something for us."

"What's that?" asked Hill.

"I need for you guys to guard the area downstairs. We can handle it up here." Tommy said.

"Are you crazy? Who's with you? Is your brother with you?" said Hill.

"Just do it. It's part of our plan. Don't set it on until I tell you to, okay?", said Tommy.

The trio came into a room, but suddenly, through all doors, out come more assassins. "Tommy, Angel…" saying it in an Arnold fashion "GET DOWN!". Angel and Tommy duck, and Ram draws his Uzis and jumps up and spins around and shoots at all the assassins and they all drop. "Piece of cake!" said Ram. "No wonder he was in prison for a long time." Tommy said quietly to Angel while both were ducking on the ground.

"Whew! I never thought a hurricane would ever hit Tijuana." said Ram, "Come on, you two.". Out of nowhere, another few men pop out carrying high-powered weapons like AK-47s and SPAS-12 shotguns through the doorway of Muerte's office. As those men were coming out ready to fire, the three thought quickly and each threw a grenade in the direction of the men and suddenly, Tommy, Ram, and Angel ran quickly in the opposite direction, enough to get away from the explosion. Then they headed to the elevator to go down to the lobby.

"Remember, bro, we're not done yet." said Ram to Tommy.

At Papa Muerte's mansion, Diaz approached Muerte and told him that all people who were monitoring the drug lab were dead, and Papa Muerte, rather than being furious, was rather intrigued, "You know, something Senor Diaz, instead of killing Cruz, why don't we give him a special offer?"

Ram, Angel, and Tommy left the area, now on their way to complete their mission. Tommy approached Agent Hill, "Okay, tell Trust that what we're doing next is all on us. You're our backup if anything happens, okay?" Agent Hill agreed. They drove off, and suddenly, a few black cars come up from behind them.

Ram saw the cars and was surprised. "Oh shit, we got more of them on our asses. Angel, take the wheel! I got this!"

Ram jumped out the window on the driver's side of their pickup truck and went right to the bed of the truck and got out an M60 and started firing away at all of the cars and the passengers firing from the passenger side. Angel then saw a set cars, trucks, and a truck with a trailer that holds cars, holding assassins on bikes and saw the bikers headed their way on a bridge. When a car flipped over upside down against another car, which got slanted, Angel saw an opportunity to make a jump to the other side of the bridge. "Angel, what are you doing?!" yelled Tommy. "Bro, hold on!". As soon as they jumped off, Ram grabbed a grenade launcher and shot at the assassins and right when the truck landed, Ram landed on his back on the bed. "Whoa! I never thought that I would go through this again!". "You okay, Ramiro?" asked Angel. "Damn, girl. You drive like mad-woman." Said Ram. As soon as they landed, a big cloud of fire emerged on the bridge, which indicated that an explosion happened. "Man, this Muerte fool won't stop until we're dead.". Suddenly, a phone rings. "Ramiro Cruz speaking, you bring assholes, I kill them.".

A guy with a Spanish accent talks, "Really? So you consider my men to be assholes? I never thought that there were guys in the DEA who knew how to joke around." Ram, looking puzzled, seemed confused, "Papa Muerte?".

"At your service. Listen, I think I know who you are. Seeing as how much of a killing machine you are, I think I see some potential in you to be part of my little army. Why don't you come meet me at my place? I think we could do business together."

Ram hangs up. "He wants to meet me. He also said that I should work for him, but we'll show him. Angel, tell us where he lives."

"You know something, Ramiro. I think maybe I should drive this time. After all, I've driven Cesar Morales to his mansion many times, so I know exactly where he lives." And they ride off to go face Papa Muerte once and for all.

Chapter 3

After driving for quite some time, the trio finally arrived.

"Whoa, talk about high living. This guy tends to keep a low profile and still manage to get a place like this?" said Ram, surprised at how fancy Papa Muerte's mansion looks.

A couple of guards are at the gate entrance and they ask them who they are. They finally realize. "Boss, it's them." Said one guard. "Good, let them in."

They parked the truck, and approached the door and Ram knocked and some guy holding an AK-47 opened the door, and gave them the hand signal "Come in.".

"Jefe, you have company. Estan aqui enfrente." Said the guard.

From above, out comes this man in a beige suit, with a hair slicked back, looking like he was graying and balding, and a full grown beard on his face, carrying a drink in his hand, as well as smoking a cigar, standing with two armed guys in suits wielding M4 Carbines.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been causing all kinds of trouble to my little operation, aren't you, Senor Cruz?".

Ram replied "Are you…?"

"My name is Pablo Murillo, but lots of people know me as 'Papa Muerte'." Said Papa Muerte. "You know, Ramiro Cruz, over time, I learned some interesting things about you. I grew a little furious to the fact that you slaughtered a lot of my operation. You killed Cesar Morales, Elvez Gonzales, General Montanez, and finally Special Agent Johnson, but then I looked at your criminal record. I thought to myself 'Small time, isn't he?' But then I saw that you killed a lot of people. I wondered, a guy like you? A killing machine? I thought maybe this guy can be one of my own soldiers. I know that you killed only small time thugs, but since you killed some guys of higher rank, I figured it would be a waste to kill you."

Ram responded, "Whoa, whoa, easy there, pal. Let's not jump into things so quickly here. First, tell me how you got my information, second, tell me what was up with the entire operation, and third, tell me this, why did my father have to be killed?"

Papa Muerte, after taking the cigar out of his mouth, realized that they were onto him. He had to admit to everything from there.

"You see, Ramiro, I know everything about you. Despite learning things within these past few days, it was enough to know how you'll act, what you'll do, everything. Let's just say that I have a connection. I can even say that I know some things about tu hermano and your beautiful girlfriend. Your brother, Tomas Cruz, is a high ranking DEA agent, who worked undercover to try to take me down a few weeks ago, but got injured. Seeing as you guys are twins, now I know why someone decided to get you out of prison to take his spot. Unfortunately, if anyone involved in law enforcement tries to take me down, I'll see what comes to them. Tu pareja, Angelina Sanchez, is an undercover federale who worked undercover for over a year to take down mi amigo Cesar Morales. And you, Ramiro, are a felon who is serving a long jail term for killing a lot of gang members out in East L.A., as well as property damage involved, and a lot more. As for the operation itself, everything was working out at first, until you came along. You remember that ambush that happened when Cesar and his men came in and killed Agent Pierson and the rest of the DEA attack squad? I set that up, and you know as well I do that Johnson was never killed, he just escaped and allowed some of the dirty agents to try to kill you. As for your father's death, there's more than meets the eye, gringo. You see, I knew that your father was one of the best DEA agents around. I'll admit, even according to Johnson, he was one loco agent let me tell you, he knew how to shoot and take out anyone who tried to take him out, but he got the job done. Then came that fateful day. Apparently, he had my number when he went to go search for my files the catacombs in the jungle, but then Johnson took care of him. The thing is this, nobody messes with Papa Muerte."

Right then, Tommy started to get a look on face like he wanted to kill him right there. "So, Muerte, seeing as you have an interest in my brother, what are you going to do about me and her?"

Muerte, standing there starting to gain a little smile, "I have something in store for you two. Diaz, Martinez, take those two away, and matalos!"

Ram reached for his pistol in the back of his pants. "Not a chance, dipshit." He said, then fired a gun at the guard at the door. Muerte was shocked, but not completely shocked. "Idiota! Kill them!". He summoned some more assassins to take them out. Suddenly, many assassins started coming out. Ram, Tommy, and Angel stood back to back. "Shit, bro, look what you got us into now." Said Tommy. "No time for chit-chat now, Tommy. Blast them!".

Several of Muerte's soldiers pop out from rooms, wielding shotguns, machine guns, and assault rifles. Ram got out his golden gun and told Angel and Tommy to get theirs out. "Angel! Tommy! Get out your golden guns!". Each had only six shots, so they used them wisely. A total of 18 men were on them, 6 on Ram, 6 on Tommy, and 6 on Angel. After each shot, they all went down. "Damn, bro, why didn't you ever tell me about this?", said Tommy. "You never asked." Said Ram.

Three more men were headed their way. One was coming at Ram and came across a water fountain, and shot his leg and shot the chandelier and fell right on him which electrocuted him in the process. Another man was holding a machete was coming at Angel but she quickly jumped back and blasted him with her Desert Eagle. Another guy quickly went at Tommy with a knife and mounted him to the ground but then knee kicked the guy in the groin and grab the guy's arm with the knife in hand to his throat and stabbed him. Blood squirted onto Tommy's face and the guy fell right on his side.

After all the carnage finished, Muerte came out with Diaz and Martinez by his side, as well as a beautiful female assassin named Selena Gomez. "Ah, impressive killing by you three, I'll give you that. Unfortunately, I don't believe you three are any match for my three elite assassins, Diaz, Martinez, and Gomez."

He whispered something into Diaz's ear, "After you three are finished with them, meet me outside at my limo. We are getting out of here and going to Miami.". Diaz nodded.

Muerte went back into his office, expecting that the three won't succeed so that they will make their escape.

Diaz told them to go outside, "We don't want to make the mess in here worse than it already is, do we?". Martinez added, "Drop your weapons. We don't need weapons to kill you. We can do it using our bare hands."

Suddenly, Selena comes into a martial arts stance, while Diaz and Martinez get themselves ready for beat down. Selena said "Alright, let's go!". Selena went right at Angel with quick spin kick but Angel dodged and gave her a kick of her own. Tommy was fighting Martinez, who kept on trying to lay punches right onto him, but was met with a hip throw by Tommy, little did they know that Tommy was trained in martial arts prior to joining the DEA, as was Angel, before she joined the federale force. However, Ram was in a bad spot. Since Diaz was the more skilled fighter of the two, Ram tried his best to evade Diaz's attacks, but then remembered some of the boxing and street fighting skills he has and punched him in the gut and elbowed him right to the face which sent Diaz to the ground. Since the three assassins were furious, one got out a knife and threw it right at Ram, but Ram caught the knife and threw it at one, and it was Martinez. Martinez lied there dead.

Selena tried choking Angel, but then Angel knee kicked her in the stomach and then gave her a palm strike right to the chest. Diaz picked up an AK-47 from the ground that he had been carrying before they started fighting, but then Tommy threw a knife right at him as well.

Suddenly, Papa Muerte comes right out into the backyard, with a flamethrower. "You three must think you're really on fire, huh? I'll show you what it means to be on fire!", then started shooting flames, but then the three dodged.

Angel saw a pistol on the ground. "Ramiro, catch!" she yelled as she tossed the gun to Ram. Ram shot right at the tank of the flamethrower, which caused emitted flames and Papa Muerte caught on fire. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!! I'm burning!!", yelled Papa Muerte as he caught on fire.

Ram, Tommy, and Angel stood there with surprised looks on their faces, but then suddenly Muerte is not dead yet, he picks up Diaz's AK and almost pulls the trigger, but then the three each had a gun in their hand and gave him multiple shots to make sure he stays down completely. After that, they stood over his body, and then walked away.

As they got out of the mansion, several DEA trucks pulled up, out came Agent Hill and Commander Trust.

"Cruz, what's going on here?", asked Trust.

"We've got Muerte's files." Said Tommy. "But he's dead."

"What?! Tommy, did your brother have anything to do with this?" asked Trust, with Ram getting a pissed off look on his face.

"It was self-defense, he was about to kill all of us. Believe me. Everything is done now. Now we can just go home." Said Tommy.

"Wait a minute, bro. Since we're done here, does this mean I go back to prison?" asked Ram.

"Well, no, Ram. I don't think anyone told you that you were granted a full release when someone asked you to take my place in this whole thing." Said Tommy. "Well, I am not your boss, but just don't kill anymore people or you might go back again."

Ram responded, "Since this is all over, I left the crime life behind me. Now I can go back to Venice Beach, maybe take my girl with me."

"Oh, Ramiro." Said Angel, as she giggled a little.

'Well, Angel Sanchez, since you are one hell of a cop, how would you like to join the DEA?", asked Trust.

"That sounds like a good idea. We have to know if Ramiro here would join though." Said Angel.

Ram seemed surprised at the comment, "Whoa! Whoa! I'm not into that stuff.". Everyone gave him some kind of look. "I mean, let me think about it."

And everyone left the grounds of Papa Muerte's mansion.


End file.
